James Barney
Grand Slam is a G.I. Joe Laser Artillery Soldier. For the Autobot Audio Correspondent, see Grand Slam. Since he was a child growing up in Wisconsin, GRAND SLAM loved to read comic books and was a fan of science fiction. He also has a passion for ancient artillery and one of his hobbies involved miniature recreations of catapults, trebuchets and cannons. It is also a hobby that got him in trouble on occasion with those less patient with his practical jokes, he hurled small stones and papers with these working miniatures. Nevertheless, he became an expert in calculating distance and trajectories, the necessary elements in artillery work. Soft-spoken and calm, he was fascinated with science and technology and studied to become an electronics engineer. Once he joined the army he became interested in much of the advanced military technology that was being developed. He entered Special Weapons School (graduating top of his class) and Advanced Technology School. Grand Slam became an expert with the "HAL" Heavy Artillery Laser and the "JUMP" jet pack. Grand Slam was one of the original 13 members of the G.I. Joe team, which often used some of the most advanced (and top secret) weapons the army could develop. After the re-dedication of G.I. Joe headquarters, aka "The Pit," Grand Slam and many of the other original Joes were taken off active duty. Even so, Grand Slam continues to occasionally participate in missions with the team, and he has become involved in research and development for the Joe team's high-tech weapons and vehicles. He also assists with the training and choosing potential members of the Joe team, and Pit security. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Since he was a child growing up in Wisconsin, James "Grand Slam" Barney loved to read comic books and was a fan of science fiction. He also has a passion for ancient artillery and one of his hobbies involved miniature recreations of catapults, trebuchets and cannons. It is also a hobby that got him in trouble on occasion with those less patient with his practical jokes, he hurled small stones and papers with these working miniatures. Nevertheless, he became an expert in calculating distance and trajectories, the necessary elements in artillery work. Soft-spoken and calm, Grand Slam was fascinated with science and technology and studied to become an electronics engineer. Once he joined the army he became interested in much of the advanced military technology that was being developed. He entered Special Weapons School (graduating top of his class) and Advanced Technology School. While taking part in artillery training exercises, Grand Slam was given the task of using a mortar to fire on targets a specific distance away, but the sergeant in charge forced he and his fellow trainees to do so without the use of calculators or electronics of any kind. This worried many of the other soldiers, but Grand Slam simply used a map, compass, and other more traditional tools, did the math on his own and managed to score a direct hit. Observing the exercise was Colonel Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy. Grand Slam expected to be commended by Hawk, but was instead scolded for not double-checking his calculations before firing. Despite that unexpected reaction, Hawk later assigned Grand Slam to the newly-forming G.I. Joe team. Once on the team, Grand Slam became an expert with the "HAL" Heavy Artillery Laser and the "JUMP" jet pack. He played a major role in many of the Joes' most important early missions, including the rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart from Cobra. Months later, after a battle in Washington, DC, Cobra agent Major Bludd was on the run from the Joes and being pursued by Grand Slam and Stalker on the RAM motorcycle. Bludd hijacked a bus full of civilians to make his escape. To stop him, Grand Slam told Stalker to take control of the RAM as Grand Slam climbed onto the moving bus. He swung down from the bus's roof, kicking through the glass window and knocked Bludd to the ground. After the ensuing fight, Grand Slam walked away without a scratch while Major Bludd ended up in the hospital. After the re-dedication of G.I. Joe headquarters, aka "The Pit," Grand Slam and many of the other original Joes were taken off active duty. Even so, Grand Slam continued to occasionally participate in missions with the team, and he began to be involved in research and development for the Joe team's high-tech weapons and vehicles. After one such weapons testing missions in the desert, the group of Joes joined a convoy being led by Hawk and were attacked by Cobra agents. Later, the Joe team was on the losing side of the Cobra Island civil war. A group of corrupt generals in the Pentagon denied having any knowledge of the debacle and announced the Joes had gone rogue. When many members of the team were unrightfully arrested, several other Joes including Grand Slam went underground. He and the other Joes who had escaped arrest organized a mission to rescue Hawk and General Hollingsworth when they were arrested for acting without orders and entering the civil war. During the rescue, Hawk and Hollingsworth were cleared of all charges and the corrupt generals responsible were exposed. Later, Grand Slam was assigned to training and choosing potential members of the Joe team. On a training mission with three new Joes -- Budo, Repeater and Lightfoot -- Grand Slam was seriously wounded. Fortunately, the new Joes completed the mission and Grand Slam recovered soon afterward. Grand Slam's subsequent missions for the team mostly included training and research & development, but he stayed with G.I. Joe until it was disbanded in 1994. MUX History: Grand Slam was later called back in 1997 to join the reinstated Joe team. Grand Slam is a Greenshirt Trainer and a Reserve Member of the team. In 2012 Grand Slam travelled to Africa to observe Cobra's "relief" operations there following the Great Flood of 2011. In 2016, Grand-Slam was promoted to 2nd Lieutenant (2LT) and assigned to G.I. Jane's R&D team. OOC Notes Grand Slam loves Science Fiction Novels, Comic Books, and is a Power Hitter for the G.I Joe Softball Team. Right now, James Barney is called "Grand-Slam" on the MUX. Logs Players Grand Slam is available for application. In the meantime he's being temped by Bzero. Gallery GS1.jpg GS2.jpg GS3.jpg Gs4.jpg Gs5.jpg Gs6.jpg Gs7.jpg Gs8.gif GScard.jpg Preferred Vehicles * L.A.W. (1987 - 1988, 2009) * H.A.L. (Heavy Artillery Laser) * J.U.M.P. jet pack References * Grand Slam @ YoJoe.com * Filecard @ YoJoe.com * 2014 Grand Slam @ YoJoe.com Category:2012 Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe engineers Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Artillery Category:GI Joe Laser Troopers Category:GI Joe Security Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Security officers Category:US Army